Unzip Me
by anxiousgeek
Summary: Jane/Maura. Don't Hate The Player fic. Slight AU. Smut.


Jane followed Maura into her house, slipping the heels off as soon as she was inside.

"Here are your shoes," Jane said, handing Maura the sandy coloured heels, their toes long gone. Even with the peep-toe they'd been uncomfortable, she hated wearing heels, hated wearing shoes. She liked sneakers, the odd pair of boots, but shoes were Maura's thing, and she felt bad about it. About Maura having to cut them up for her, because Maura loved shoes, clothes, everything fashionable and beautiful, and while the sandy-coloured heels looked okay with toes removed, they're weren't the same shoes any more.

"Thank you," Maura said smiling, "were they okay?"

"Fine," she replied.

Maura gave her a look, dropping them to the floor by the counter, then heading to the fridge. Jane watched as she automatically took out a beer for her, before getting herself a glass of wine. She really wanted to take Maura's dress off too, but it could wait a little longer.

"Maura, were you going to tell me the shoes cost $800?" she asked.

"No, I didn't see a reason too," Maura said, sipping her wine, the sleeves of Jane's jacket falling over her hands. She looked damn adorable in her clothes, a little silly, but damn adorable. She hadn't quite been able to tell Maura that earlier.

"You took a scalpel to a pair of $800 shoes Maura! My entire wardrobe doesn't come to 800 bucks."

"I couldn't let you go out in those boots," she said, "the only reason I let you wear them with your pants is because you can't really see them."

Jane raised an eyebrow, which Maura ignored, handing her a beer, and simply walked to the sofa, sitting down. Her feet disappeared underneath Jane's black slacks, making her smile again.

"What?"

"You look kinda cute in my clothes," Jane said, "no wonder you got hit on." Maura smiled. "I'm sorry about your shoes," she added, looking down at her bare feet.

"Not important," she replied, with a wave of her hand.

Jane took a drink of her beer, sitting down on the sofa next to her.

"$800 shoes Maura, you didn't even hesitate," she said.

"It had to be done," Maura said, "you needed to talk to the player, and needed shoes to do so...so I cut up shoes. For justice."

Jane wanted to laugh.

"For justice?" she asked.

"I believe heavily in justice, in speaking for the dead," Maura said, "you know that."

"Uh-huh," Jane grinned, sipping her beer. She relaxed back into Maura's soft sofa, the dress still tight around her body, and she stretched out her legs, watching the blonde watching her movements.

"And for fashion."

"For fashion?"

She chuckled, she'd never seen Maura look so serious, and she almost dropped her beer when the blonde leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

"And for you Jane," Maura said, when she pulled a couple of inches away. "I'd do anything for you," she said. "Even cut up a pair of designer shoes."

"And kiss me?" Jane asked, she hadn't been expecting this...expecting Maura to kiss her. Ever.

"And kiss you," Maura said, leaning forward to do so again, and Jane hesitated before kissing back, still a little confused, bemused.

"It really means a lot doesn't it?" Jane whispered, gaining a little clarity, her own denied feelings rushing to the surface. It was ridiculous, how easily things could be solved between them sometimes. "Not just that they were so expensive, just that-"

Maura interrupted her with another kiss, and Jane smiled into it, lips curving as they passed over the blondes gently.

God she really liked that, she should've kissed her long ago.

"It means a lot, everything I think."

"I thought so."

"And you do look very sexy in my dress," Maura said, putting a hand on Jane's leg, just below the hem. She went to move it a moment later, but Jane put her hand on the top of hers, holding it there.

"And you do look cute in my suit," she said, reaching over to flick open a couple of buttons on the shirt, brushing her fingertips over her chest.

"Do I mean something to you Jane?" Maura asked, placing a hand over Jane's on her chest, holding it there.

"Of course!" Jane said, "Maura, you mean everything to me."

Maura smiled, and Jane kissed her, pushing her back onto the sofa cushions, moulding her body to hers as the kisses grew a little more passionate, a little more desperate. Had they really just been friends all this time? Or was this recent, new? Jane wasn't sure now she was kissing her friend.

"I could do this all night," Jane muttered, nipping Maura's jaw, the blonde yelping, "but I do really need to get out of your dress."

"I need to get you out of my dress too," Maura said.

Jane groaned.

"That's a terrible line Maura."

"It's not a line, you're getting it wrinkled and I need to get you to take it off so I can hang it up, and take it to the dry cleaners tomorrow."

Jane sat up and looked at her friend, hair wild, lips swollen, looking deadly serious and drop dead gorgeous. She smiled and cupped her cheek.

"Then let's get me out of your clothes then," she said, grinning.

In Maura's bedroom, Jane stood with her back to the blonde, looking over her shoulder.

"Unzip me?" she asked, and Maura smiled, stepping up behind her, slowly pulling the zip down slowly, trailing a finger down her spine. Jane shivered, with a groan, and Maura let the material fall to the floor, leaning forward to sweep Jane's thick black hair aside, so she could kiss her neck.

"Please step out of the dress Jane," she whispered.

She did as she was told, and Maura scooped up the dress, hanging it up quickly and turning back to Jane, who was only in a bra.

"What happened to your panties?" Maura asked.

"I took them off, you could see them under your dress," she was grinning, not that Maura saw, the blonde couldn't look up, her eyes fixed on the dark curls between Jane's legs. At least until she saw a strapless bra pass by her eyes on it's way to the floor. Her head snapped up, glancing at Jane's sultry smile, before looking at her breasts.

"Gosh, Jane, you are stunning."

The compliment made her blush, and shift a little uncomfortably under her gaze. Maura reached out and took her hand, kissing her. Jane's hands shook for some reasons as she pushed her jacket from Maura's shoulders to the floor, undoing the rest of the buttons on the shirt, stopping the blonde from bending over to scoop up her clothes too. Jane's suit did not need to be treated like silk, they just needed to be stripped from Maura as quickly as possible.

She was pale, and so pretty, and Jane needed to take a deep breath when she reached out to unclasp her bra, letting it drop to the floor with the rest of the clothes.

"God, I'm nothing like you Maura," Jane said, cupping on breast with reverence, flicking the blondes nipple with her thumb. Maura let out a little yelp again, making Jane smile softly, she was suddenly very happy. She stepped closer to kiss the blonde again, hands going to the zipper of the slacks and stripping her naked.

No one could be as beautiful as Maura, she decided then and there, and she realised she must've wanted this since she had met the woman because her only thought was _'finally'_. Skin to skin they both sighed and moved towards the bed together, Jane pulled Maura down onto it, then rolling them over so she was on top looking down at the blonde.

"Hi," she said, grinning down at her.

Maura smiled.

"What now?" she whispered.

"This," Jane said, nipping at Maura's jaw, enjoying the little yelp again, moving lower to her neck. "Do you always make that noise?"

"No," she squeaked, Jane's lips on her breasts now. "That's new."

_Just for me._

"Oh," Jane gave her a huge happy smile, before closing her lips around one nipple and sucking hard.

"Jane," Maura moaned, hand threading into the dark curls, holding her against her chest gently. Jane took the hint, sucking hard again, then taking the hard bud between her teeth to hear Maura's cute little yelp again.

"Damn that's hot," she mumbled, kissing a line from one pert nipple to the other, listening carefully to every sound the blonde made as she kissed and caressed her, before shifting, moving further down her body to settle between her legs. The dark blonde curls between Maura's legs were wet already, and Jane wasn't even sure what to do with that information, and hesitated, fingers still stroking through her hair, nails occasionally scratching her scalp, pleasure shooting right down Jane's spine.

She ran a fingertip over the wetness, Maura's hips shifted under the light touch, leaning over to follow the same path with her tongue. She'd never quite tasted anything like this before, pushing her tongue further between the wet folds, Maura shaking slightly. She wanted nothing more than to make the blonde scream, finding her clit and taking it between her lips, pushing one of her fingers up into Maura's body, the heat making her gasp missing the blondes moan.

"Please Jane," she said. "D-don't tease."

"I'm not teasing," she said, "just investigating," she said, grinning.

Maura did not smile back, simply groaning in response and hitching her hips up into the brunette's hand. Jane took pity on her, sliding another finger into her body, and starting to move her hand, tongue on her clit, flicking back and forth over it. It was a little weird, her head spinning a little, but Maura's hips were bucking up and she was moaning, and when Jane looked up, she had never seen her friend look so beautiful, continuing with a short rhythm for a little while, enjoying the sight.

She felt her friends body clench around her fingers, and she curled them inside her, pressing against the soft spot inside Maura that made her cry out at the top of her voice.

"Please, please," the blonde moaned, pushing her hips up again, rising up off the bed. Jane pulled away to watch as her friend came apart, curling her fingers again, revelling in Maura's reactions. She bent her head to suck on her clit once more, hard, and then glanced up to see her eyes closed tight, biting down on her lip, cheeks flushed red as she came hard, muscles clenching around Jane's fingers, her whole body shaking.

Maura whimpered when she pulled her fingers from her body, sitting back and watching her friend come down. She lay down beside her, shushing her, and kissing her face.

"Okay?" she whispered.

Maura turned onto her side.

"I love you," she said, "and not just because of the amazing sex."

Jane chuckled, and they kissed, threading her hand up into Maura's blonde hair to hold her close.

"Well, I love you too," she said, lips millimetres apart, "and not just because you cut up some shoes for me."

Maura laughed too, kissing her again, leaving her feeling breathless and very aware of how good she felt. And how aroused she was.

"So now what?" Jane asked.

The blonde kissed her, wrapping her arms around Jane, rolling them so that she was on top, slipping a leg between hers, pressing her thigh against Jane's wet centre.

"This," she said, with an evil little grin, that promised Jane only good things in the worst way.

She'd never been happier.


End file.
